Confessions
by Letthepickaxedothetalking
Summary: Katara has passed but her adventure still continues on in the Spirit World.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: i listened to a lot and i mean a LOT of Music while writing this story.. the artists were endless really lol

Disclaimer: i do not own Avatar

* * *

Confessions Part 1

In a small house on the outskirts of the Southern Water Tribe, people were gathered around an elderly lady. Amongst those people were Bumi, Kya, Tenzin with his wife and four children and Korra. They all had deeply anguished looks on their faces.

She was once the greatest Waterbender and healer in the world. Mastering Waterbending at a very early age, even surpassing the Avatar at the time. She now lay in her bed, breathing shallowly from old lungs staring at her children. Bumi spoke up first

"Mother, I'm so sorry" Bumi said with tears in his eyes

Kya spoke up next, gently pulling her mother close as she knelt near her bed

"Mother, you have been the best teacher and mother I could ever ask for, I Love You so much" Kya said while gently caressing Katara's cheek and hair. A trait she picked up from their father by watching them all the time. Tenzin was the last one to speak but his words had a profound impact on everyone.

"Mother, everything you have done for the world, to protect the world, our father and never turning back on anyone who deserved it." Tenzin said while adding, "You have been the greatest Mother in the world and we are all very grateful and thankful to have a mother like you, I Love You mother"

Those were the final words Katara heard as she closed her eyes and passed away with a smile on her face. She passed away knowing she has raised three beautiful and strong children, each one unique and amazing.

Things were black for a while until she was suddenly able to open her eyes. She blinked a few times, not believing what she was seeing. She was looking right at an old camp site, like the one she used to make with Sokka, Toph, and Aang; she smiled at the thought of his name. Aang, her beloved Aang, she missed him never endingly. She snapped from her thoughts wondering where she was and why.

She called out, "Hello?" her voice echoing through the woods.

A few birds flew away from the sound of her throat which caught her off guard too. She sounded younger, like in the old days during her travels. She had a look on her face of bewilderment and started walking into the woods. She found a small river, looking into it she gasped, she looked fifteen again! Katara started to look around nervously almost anxiously, wondering why she had been back at an old campsite.

She heard a low growl coming from the trees, followed by a high screech she thought sounded familiar.

She called out again, "Hello?" this time with more confusion in her voice.

Suddenly the low growl got louder and the forest floor was shaking. She started to run from the sound, Katara looked back from a good distance and saw that Appa with Momo on his head were heading straight towards her! She stopped running but not fast enough as Appa crashed into her, licking her with his big tongue.

"Appa!" she exclaimed, bending his spit from her tunic. Appa roared in appreciation, giving her another hard lick. She bent the spit from her tunic again and went over to hug Appa's nose and face. Momo flew down onto Katara's shoulder, where she instinctively scratched behind his ears like old times sake, making the Lemur purr loudly.

She started getting excited thinking, "If Appa and Momo are here, then everyone else including Aang must be here somewhere!"

She turned towards Appa while still scratching the lemur's head and asked "do you know where everyone else is Appa?" he roared quietly, almost sadly indicating that he was lost too.

She turned to him and said "it's okay Appa", gently petting his giant nose, "lets go find the others!"

She climbed up Appa, sitting on his head.

She was flooded with all the memories of everyone, Zuko and Toph arguing at the back of saddle, "those two were always yelling at each other" she giggled slightly.

She remembered Sokka and Suki making out, which put a disgusted look on her face for old times' sake, that was something she never wanted to remember again, but it warmed her heart greatly.

She remembered Aang, her Aang, flying Appa in the dead of night, this look of determination and exhaustion on his face, trying to reach the Fire Nation. At that moment, all her emotions came rushing like a tidal wave. Not being able to bend her emotions away, Katara remembered this night being very confused especially towards Aang. He had kissed her at the Ember Island Players, confessing his very love for her and she didn't know what to do (at the time). She rejected him and it hurt both very badly. She spent that night thinking back and deeply about everyone and where they had come from to where they were that night.

She was shaken from her thoughts by Appas annoyed growl and said "i'm sorry Appa, lets get going, Appa….Yip Yip!" Appa took off, flying high above the trees. The young Waterbender kept looking down, hoping to spot any of her friends. After what seemed like hours, she spotted a gust of wind that looked like it came from an Airbender.

"Wait!" she yelled. She saw a few more gusts of wind and told Appa barely containing her excitement, to move towards them. Appa went down to where the gusts were coming from. As Appa was landing, Katara saw a small boy wearing red; she swiftly jumped off Appa before he landed, running at a hurried pace.

Katara, thinking it was Aang, grabbed the small boy and placed him up against her chest, tears flowing down her face she excitedly said "Aang!, I've missed so much sweetie"

She pulled the boy back and stopped dead. Her tears dried instantly and she backed away in horror. The boy wasn't Aang at all even though he was wearing his robes and had Aang's signature tattoos. Katara looking extremely dejected went to get up when the boy spoke. His voice sounded familiar almost as if she had heard it before. The boy's eyes and tattoos began to glow, she recognized it now, it was The Avatar State!

The Avatar State spoke, almost sounding demonic: "Katara, you have passed on, this is the Spirit World"

Katara couldn't believe what she was hearing, she yelled back, "No! Why am I in the Spirit World!... Not with any of my friends!" she started to sob but the Avatar State didn't lend a comforting hand.

It spoke deftly, "you are here because there are confessions you have to make and when you are done, your friends will be with you"

Katara was stunned… she recoiled in fear as she knew all her darkest secrets had to be revealed in order to see her friends and husband in the afterlife.

"What do I have to confess" Katara asked nervously

"Everything" The Avatar State said coolly

A look of determination found its way to the Waterbenders face, staring back at The Avatar State, telling it boldly, "I'm ready"

"This will not be the slightest bit easy Katara, be prepared for anything" It said, she detected a hint of sympathy from The Avatar State but brushed it off as It playing with her emotions.

The Avatar State opened a portal by Earthbending the ground. Katara looked hesitant at first but finally jumped in where she was transported to….


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16pt; line-height: 115%;"Confessions Part 2/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Katara stood up from where she had landed. She noted that the ride was really rough and the landing was even rougher. She brushed herself off and began to drink in the scenery of lush vines and odd stones. She recognized it at one of the air temples!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"She thought to herself, "what am I doing here and which Air Temple is this?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Her thoughts were put to rest when she moved and saw a ledge; she looked over the ledge and gasped! Great big waterfalls that seemed to go for miles and miles, she was at The Western Air Temple!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"She finally gathered her bearings knowing that she had to confess but who was around to confess to? The Western Air Temple seemed deserted, almost hollow since she had been back here with her late husband./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Kataras thoughts were shattered when she heard a low voice, almost inaudible, coming from the back of the temple. She moved toward the sound, getting toward the back where they used to camp when Zuko first came along. The sound was closer, now sounding like rocks were being smashed together. She took a step into the old campsite and stopped dead. There was Toph, looking exactly as Katara had remembered her; the Blind Bandit outfit and all. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Toph stopped what she was doing, catching the sight of Katara. She had a sullen but mean look on her face and her voice reflected that as well/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""If isn't Sugar Queen" Toph said, "Why are you here? This was supposed to be my happy place to Earthbend!" Toph's voice grew louder with each word, Katara noting that she still had her sarcastic bite under her tone./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Katara quietly told Toph, "I was sent here by some sort of guide or spirit to help me confess…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Confess what!" Toph cutting Katara off rather coldly/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""My secrets" she finished sadly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Katara was taken aback that Toph was to be her first confession, but she was more in shock as to how cold and ruthless Toph had sounded and from the looks of it, Toph was getting impatient./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Well, better make this quick, I want to Earthbend" Toph had remarked defensively. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Katara moved toward Toph, when she was stopped by Toph telling her not to go any farther. The Waterbenders eyes were starting to fill up with stinging tears, Katara tried to bite them back but couldn't./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""I have missed you Toph!, I've missed your sarcastic remarks and the way you used to know if I was lying or not." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""My confession is that I thought of you as brave from running from your family, brave for helping save the world from the Fire Lord, brave for being you and never compromising who you are" Katara said all this through tears as she always wanted to tell Toph this./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Toph, who never regained her sight even after she had passed on, smiled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""You know, there were times, you were very motherly and it got on my nerves but deep down inside, I always welcomed it. I felt secure when you were acting like a mom" there wasn't any sarcasm or snootiness in her words and Katara detected that Toph was sincere./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""I know you weren't lying and I do miss our adventures especially at certain times when you would scold Aang, thinking that nobody was around"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Katara tried to hide a small blush between her cheeks thinking about yelling at Aang. She admitted to herself that happened a lot at first when they started their romance. She had yelled at Aang before and he rarely yelled back, instead listening to her and taking notes to correct whatever he did wrong. He did the same thing when they were together until the night she called "The Fight" happened./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"She snapped from her thoughts and moved toward Toph. She grabbed Toph and gave her a huge hug stating, "Thank You for being a good friend throughout all these years"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Toph smiled and said "You too, Sugar Queen, I value our friendship"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Their hug was broken by the sound of strong wind gusts, which Katara picked up on, that were the signal of The Avatar State./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""I have to go Toph, please take care of yourself and we'll all be together again"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Toph gave her another hug and a good punch on the shoulder and said "Take care Sweetness"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Katara started walking away, thinking of all the good memories with Toph, she smiled knowing that she made a lifelong friend all these years ago./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"She moved out of the campsite and was met with the cold, hard stare of The Avatar State./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"It spoke coldly, "let's get going, there is still a lot to do"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"It moved slowly creating an air current which was launched at the ground opening up a portal. Katara is hesitant to continue but knows she has more confessions to make. Understanding this she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and jumped into the portal./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%;"It spoke, this time softer, saying "Katara still has to confess a great deal; this next confession will be challenging./span /span/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%;" Confessions Part 3/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"The second portal ride was a little smoother but not by much. Katara landed on some ice, skinning her elbow hard. She slowly got up and felt a burning sensation on her elbow; she looked down and saw it was instantly healing. The thought of her instantly healing frightened her a little bit but also intrigued her. She had no time to play around with healing herself, she had confessions to make./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"The Waterbender took a quick look around and she figured out that she was at the Northern Water Tribe, located at the North Pole. This is where she became a Master Waterbender and the siege took place. She wondered why she was back at the North Pole; she hadn't been here in decades even after The War ended./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Her thoughts seemed to drift and she was almost daydreaming at this point. She thought of Sokka trying to fish; the memory instantly created a soft smile upon her face. The same smile that her and Aang shared while laughed uproariously at Sokka's fishing skills. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"She was awoken from her daydreams when a snowball hit her in the face, knocking her down. She got up, furiously looking around as to who hit her with the snowball. She was quickly met with another snowball this time hitting the back of her head. She turned around and was met with Sokka's huge grin./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Ha! Finally got you sis!" Sokka said with glee/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"He bent down and she noticed that he had more definition to his body even though he looked sixteen again./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Has Sokka been working out and why is he here at the North Pole" Katara wondered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"She went to ask him but he stopped her, growing a grim complexion./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""I know why you are here, and you were about to ask the same thing to me" Sokka said, his face still resembling a grim complexion on it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""I'm here at The North Pole to hear your confession" he said a little coldly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Let's go somewhere, where I can hear your confession"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Sokka turned and start walking towards an old tavern that looked dilapidated, boards covering the windows and even some on the door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Sokka barged right in, swinging the door open with ease. Katara remarked to herself, "Sokka must've been in here before."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"He took a seat at an old chair that looked like it was ready to break any minute. Katara froze as the old tavern looked familiar, where had she seen it before? The look on her face must've told Sokka everything as he quietly says, "This is the tavern where we went to find June to help sniff out Aang when he disappeared before fighting Ozai. "/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"It dawned on the Waterbender and she had to fight for every ounce of control in her body not to break down crying./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"She wobbled over to where Sokka was sitting and slumped into the chair across from him. Sokka had this dark look on his face, almost as if he was anticipating something nasty or hurtful to be said to him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Katara looked up at Sokka and told him, "Sokka, I have missed you so much, the day you passed was a day that my heart was broken, almost shattered." "You helped me through so much pain and heartache, and there were plenty of times that you and I butted heads and both of us being stubborn about something or other but I always loved you, my brother."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"The Waterbender continued saying, "My confession is that I've always looked up to you, Sokka." "I have always thought that you were intelligent and you got all of us out of some crazy situations with your off the wall thinking"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""That makes two of us Katara" Sokka said abruptly. "I looked up to who you are and your never compromising attitude even in the face of certain death or danger" "At first I did think that Waterbending or any kind of bending was stupid and magic but over time, I saw that in the right hands, it can become a powerful tool to help with anyone's problems."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Thank You Sokka" Katara said with a warm smile/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""No, Thank You Katara, for everything you did to me, to the rest of our friends and to the world" Sokka kindly said, making Katara break down and cry for the first time in a long time. She sobbed, wondering where everyone else could be and why haven't they shown their faces yet./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Sokka got up from the chair, placed an arm around his sister and gave her a big hug. He told Katara that everything will be okay, everyone else is waiting for her but there are more confessions to make./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"They heard a howling sound coming from outside when suddenly the door busted open. In walked The Avatar State, ready to transport Katara away./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Katara turned to her brother and said "Take care of yourself big brother"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Take care of yourself sis, I'll see you soon" Sokka said with a smile and wave./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Katara turned and got up from her seat, moving towards The Avatar State, she turned back and ran to give Sokka one last big hug. He smiled and hugged her back. She turns and walked towards It again, making sure to not turn back and see the smile on her brothers face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Ready to go" It said coldly/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"She was slowly growing accustomed to The Avatar State's tone of voice but it still sent shivers down her spine./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""I'm ready" she says as they step outside into the cold. It had been so warm in the tavern for some reason./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"The Avatar State Firebent a portal and stopped Katara from entering as she knew what to do now./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""This confession is the second to last and is going to be very hard to make" "The person knows you are coming but be prepared Waterbender, this one will get emotional"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Katara looked shocked to say the least but she quickly composed herself and knew what to do./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""I'm ready" she said confidently. She went through the portal, not knowing what was going to lie ahead and she was anxious this time around./span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: there are a couple references to one of Lyralocke's stories. i love her work and it is by no means any sort of plagiarism. i credit her with her story all the way.

Disclaimer: i still do not own Avatar but damn Death Metal helped with this one.

* * *

Confessions Part 4

She was starting to get used to the portal rides but landing was still very rough. Katara had come out over an ocean and plummeted below. Her head popped up and she waterbent herself to the nearest island. She bent all the water from her tunic and looked up. The island seemed huge and standing tall at the top of the island was a gigantic Oak tree. She remembered the tree from when everyone was down in the swamps but had never seen an Oak Tree this big and as strange as this tree was, it was vaguely familiar as well. An uneasy feeling crept on Katara, a big shiver going down her spine.

"That's funny", she thought, "I'm not cold and I bent all the water from my clothing so it is bone dry"

The Waterbender started climbing up the hillside, she knew her next confession has something to do with the tree but what, was the thought replaying in her mind. She was about to find out all too soon as halfway up the hillside, she felt very warm, almost boiling.

"Where is this warmth coming from?" she asked confused

Suddenly she saw fire shoot from out the tree. "The tree is shooting fire!" she exclaimed.

She dodged the fire in the nick of time and waterbent a Water Whip from the ocean. All she was thinking is that the tree couldn't have shot the fire but what or who did?

Katara ran up the hillside and she stopped in her tracks. There was Zuko, looking as he did when he joined everyone and the scar was gone! Zuko was practicing his firebending and trying to master some lightning. He stopped once he saw Katara standing there with her mouth open.

"Why is Zuko here?" she thought to herself "And what do I have to confess to him?" she was getting a little angry at herself "but why was Zuko her next stop on her confession tour."

Zuko quietly came over to where she was standing and sullenly said "Hello Katara."

"Hello Zuko" she said.

"As everyone else has told you, I know why you are here"

She was really wondering how everyone knew she was going to be here and it was making her mad.

"Zuko, lets cut to the chase" she said snippier than she wanted to.

"I'm all ears"

"Zuko, when you came along, everything seemed down in the dumps, Aang had no firebending teacher and you happen to come along." "At first I found it suspicious and I didn't like you at all, but when you came along with me to find my mother's killer, I was still very wary" "You saw that I was full of blind rage and wanted revenge but I couldn't bring myself to do it"

Zuko cut her off, "Katara, you couldn't do it because you saw that the guy was a shell of his former self and that you forgave yourself, not him." "I found out later that he died of a heart attack that day"

Katara started to sob, it killed her to know that she had caused the death of a man but she also took solace that his time also coming to an end and that he did go through the same thing she is right now.

She dried her tears and turned toward the Fire Lord, what she said next, stunned him and herself a little bit.

"My confession is that Zuko, when I was going through trouble with Aang, especially that day with the Ember Island Players, I thought of you" "I thought about running my fingers through your hair, feeling your scar and kissing you!" "I knew at the time that everything would've changed especially with Aang and I, those feelings were not really concrete at the time either" "I was scared for everyone and how everything was going to happen and most of all I was scared for Aang!"

She could feel tears starting to well up and wiped them away quickly before any fell. She could tell that she had shocked Zuko and herself but Zuko's expression was one of knowing instead of shock. There was a small silence between them until Zuko spoke up.

"Katara, I already knew" Zuko said with a small smile.

She recoiled back, stammering out "H-H-How did you K-K-know Z-Z-Zuko!?"

"Those were my own feelings for a while even after Aang and you had started a romantic relationship"

"I wanted to kiss you and that feeling grew even more when Aang told me how you were as a kisser and especially how you tasted"

"He said you tasted something to the effect of Cream and some Strawberries"

Katara's cheeks went red immediately as she remembered Aang always showing her how he loved her kisses and she loved his endlessly. She looked up from her thoughts to see Zuko staring at her.

He spoke, very hesitant, "I was wondering to know if Aang was right and to see if it would feel right"

Katara stared at him in horror, not sure what she was hearing or believing it. A part of her wanted to but the other part thought she would be cheating on Aang. Her and Aang had a couple of long conversations about cheating and they both agreed that kissing was a part of cheating, amongst other things. She was wrestling with herself on Zuko's request but after what seemed like hours but was a matter of minutes, she told herself that is was part of her confession and that it wouldn't hurt.

"Alright, I'll kiss you" she said

Now Zuko had a shocked expression on his face.

"You will?" he stammered out

"Yes" Katara said

She stepped closer towards Zuko until they were inches apart. He leaned in and she, hesitant as first but leaned in to meet his lips. He tasted spicy almost burning and it didn't feel right to her. Zuko was cursing at himself because he knew Aang was right, she had tasted of Cream, and some Strawberries but he didn't feel right either.

They pulled away and Zuko immediately spoke, "Katara, Aang was right but kissing you didn't feel right." "I didn't feel a connection at all"

"Neither did I Zuko." Katara said silently "I hope this doesn't affect our friendship we ended up making a long time ago"

"It won't" he said with a smile

The two friends were interrupted by a wind gust that shook the ground. The Avatar State came from a portal in the ground. It looked a little happy this time around

"Are you ready to go" It had said with a voice still cold

She turned to Zuko and told him "Take care of yourself Fire Lord Zuko" she gave him a big hug and walked towards The Avatar State

"Take care of yourself too Katara and if you see Aang, tell him, I said Hello"

"I will" she said

The Avatar State waterbent a portal into the ground.

Knowing she would see Aang but was still scared by the prospect of everything that could happen.

"I hope Aang will be happy to see me, after all that happened" she thought to herself and went through the portal.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: i listened to Borknagar. i highly recommending checking them out as their blending of Black Metal and Progressive Metal is one of my all time favorites.

Disclaimer: i do not own Avatar, but buying the new Borknagar album is a must!

* * *

Confessions Part 5

Katara came out from the portal and landed in a pile of leaves. She noted that she wasn't hurt or even banged up by this portal ride and she liked it. She got up and brushed herself off. Taking in her surroundings, she quickly realized she was back where she had started, at the old campsite.

"Why would The Avatar State take me here?" she thought to herself puzzled.

She was broken by the sound of laughter, laughter that sounded all too familiar. She followed the laughter, pushing past trees and brush to a small lake. When she was in the clearing, the laughter stopped.

"That's funny, where did the laughter go" she said out loud. She heard a low growl and knew Appa was around, followed by Momo's high pitched screech.

"Appa! Momo!" she called out and she heard thunderous footsteps walking towards her. Appa was where was she was in a matter of seconds, he wasn't that far. Momo was on Appa's head and flew down. Katara started scratching his head which soon found the Lemur purring quietly. The purring was interrupted by a faint snore coming from Appa's saddle.

"Who's there!?" Katara said loudly she formed a Water Whip quickly and climbed up Appa, only to stop and drop the Water Whip. There in the saddle on top of her old bags was Aang. He was snoring away, clutching at what looked like her old waterskin. She went and bent down to one knee, slowly stroking Aang's shoulder. He stirred, making groaning sounds as his back popped from where his scar was located. He felt her hand and sprang up, dropping the waterskin and quickly grabbing his staff. His eyelids popped open and he quickly dropped his staff at the sight of his beloved wife.

"Aang!" Katara cried out and hugged him fiercely; her eyes starting to get wet with tears.

"Katara" Aang said warmly he hugged her back but pulled away. Katara had a confused look on her face when her eyes met his.

He quickly said" I've been waiting for you sweetie and I've been watching you because of The Avatar State, I see it has been very helpful on your journey"

"It could've been a little nicer and not so cold all the time" she said sharply

"I know and I wish it was a little nicer too, it was like that when I got here"

Her face softened and she turned and gave Aang another huge hug. Aang returned her hug and bent up to kiss her on the lips, he longed for her taste again and so did she. Their lips met, playfully dancing including a lot of tongue. They finally broke their twenty year kiss drought and smooched for a while when Katara turned away.

Aang looked at her with confusion but he knew what was coming.

"Aang" she said sadly, "If you were watching me, you know I kissed Zuko"

Aang laughed quickly forming a smirk on his face.

"Its okay sweetie, I'm not mad and yes we had established that kissing was cheating but I knew you had feelings for Zuko for a while especially during Ember Island" "That was years ago and I knew the feelings didn't go away at first because there were times that you would dream and call out Zuko's name even when we visited the fire palace"

Katara was stunned to say the least.

"I called out his name in my sleep!?" she said with wide eyes

"Yes and I first I got jealous but as time went on and you were calling out other names as well as Zukos, I figured you were having the same dream" "Zuko was also right as him and I did talk about you, nothing bad but he told me how he felt."

"What did you tell him?" Katara said quietly looking like she was about to burst into tears.

"I told him the same thing I'm going to tell you, its okay" Aang said with a smile

"How is it okay, Aang?" Katara asked befuddled

"Remember the night we called The Fight?" he asked

"Yes I do" she said quietly. How could she forget, she was yelling at Aang about a difference they had with raising Bumi. She was furious and he always listened but rarely spoke. She was lashing at him when his tattoos started to glow; Katara knew right away that he had gone into The Avatar State. She tried to calm him down but it wasn't working. He turned to her with his eyes white and glowing and exploded with fury! Katara backed away slowly as Aang yelled at her, taking all his pent up frustration about everything on her. Katara broke down and was sobbing heavily, which brought Aang from The Avatar State and rushed by her side. She was uncontrollably crying as he picked her up and brought her to their bedroom. He laid her on the bed, petting her cheek and her hair gently. She finally stopped crying when Aang spoke

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry for doing that to you"

Katara looked over at him, her eyes still wet from crying and Aang smiled weakly.

"Sweetie" Katara said quietly, "I'm so sorry you felt that way, and I think we need to talk about this"

"I agree" Aang said

They talked for two days straight, going over everything and what to do for their children. They both wanted more kids…..

"Katara?, Katara?" Aang said quizically

Katara snapped from her thoughts about that night

"Aang" She said, "I know there doesn't seem like there is anything I can confess but I have one last thing"

"Whats that sweetie?" Aang said

"Aang, I confess that I always felt that night, I had wronged you, even though we had talked about everything and we were on the same page" "I felt like if I hadn't been yelling at you then you wouldn't…."

"Have snapped at me" He said quietly

"Yes" she said almost choking back tears

"I accept sweetie, you didn't have to confess that or anything because I always loved you just the way you are, our relationship is powerful and I wouldn't want it any other way"

She threw her arms around her love and squeezed him which he returned even tighter. She broke the embrace and asked him "what did you say to Zuko, that was okay if we had feelings for each other at one time?"

"Simple" Aang said, "I took a leap of faith in trusting you" "I put all of my trust in you that you would do what your heart desired, and I would be there no matter what happened" "Yes, Ember Island hurt me but I also knew it hurt you too, and you needed time to sort your heart out"

Katara smiled a huge smile and threw her arms around Aang

"Thank You for trusting me and I trusted you every single day"

"Katara?" Aang said with a smile

"Yes sweetie?"

"I Love You with all of my heart" Aang was now crying freely

"I Love You more" Katara also freely crying, embracing her husband with a tight grip as he met her back even tighter.

As they hugged, Aang spoke up and said, "Remember how everyone said they would see you soon or to take care?"

Katara pulled back and said "Yes I do"

"They are all here" Aang said, they were following you, wondering what was going to happen next with each confession

Katara broke the hug and smiled slyly at her husband.

"You set the whole thing up sweetie" She punched him lightly in the arm.

"I did" Aang said, "But I wanted to see what would happen, I also went through a confession state when I arrived at the Spirit World and I thought that would happen with you but The Avatar State told me no; so I pulled some strings to get everyone here to be together again even in our deaths"

"Awwwww sweetie" Katara threw her hands over Aang again, "now everyone is here and we can have many more adventures together"

"Yes we can", Aang turns and yells "Everyone come here!" before nestling his head into his wifes chest to listen to her heartbeat.

Out from the shadows, steps Toph, Sokka with Suki and Zuko, they all run towards Appa as Katara and Aang slide down Appa's big fluffy tail, meeting and embracing in a group hug.

Katara spoke at last, "Thank You everyone, this has been an amazing journey and I look forward to many life times of adventures"

They all gather on Appa, Aang and Katara on Appa's head with arms wrapped around each other, Sokka and Suki cradling each other, while Zuko and Toph idly sit next to each other until Zuko gives her a punch in the arm making Toph smile and give him one back a little harder.

"Appa, Yip Yip!" Aang says as Appa takes off into the night.

Katara smiled, "this is how its supposed to be" She thinks, she turns toward Aang and plants a kiss on his lips.

"Yes, this is how its supposed to be"


End file.
